The Bookworm Closet Creeper
by Mister Cellophane
Summary: Ron is locked in a closet with Hermione. What do they do for fun?


ONE-SHOT FANFIC:

**NOTE: This was also co-written with my sister, and she as also given this to me to have. For more info, see 'Sea of Drunken Tears'. Thanks.**

Summary: Ron is locked in a closet with Hermione. What do they do for fun?

A/N: This is such a strange fanfic. Kind of sweet though. Probably the only het. i've ever written (co-written!).

Disclaimer: I'm a poor Canadian writer, not a famous filthy rich British one.

****

The Bookworm Closet Creeper.

Ron Weasley was walking down the corridor after a quick supper in the Great Hall. It was Saturday, and he only had today and tomorrow to practice for an upcoming Transfiguration test. Therefore, he needed to find Hermione Granger. The problem was, no one could find her. She had walked out of the Gryffindor commonroom, books and bag in hand, and never came back.

Now after supper, still no one could find her. It was either going to be him, or Harry, but Harry claimed that he promised Ginny he'd spend some time with her. Plus Ron figured Harry thought this would be a good time to 'start things up' with Hermione.

Everyone knew that Ron was deeply, hopelessly, in love with her….except Hermione. He couldn't bring himself to tell her because he simply did not believe that she had feelings for him back. He figured, straight out, that it was unrequited.

He was wrong, however, for Hermione loved him back. She had since second year but never told a living soul, minus Ginny, whom she would trust her life.

And so it was that Ron was walking down an empty corridor, making sure not to leave any shadows or shapes unchecked, when he saw a thin stream of light coming through a barely opened door. He walked over and pulled it open until he was looking in on a large, spacious closet of some sort being lit by magical light. In the middle of the small room on a chair by the table, was Hermione, reading and taking notes.

"'Mione!" He shouted, making her fall off her chair and turn around. "We've--well _I_ anyway, Harry's off snogging Gin somewhere--have been looking for you _everywhere_! What in Merlin's name are you doing in a second floor closet?"

"Honestly Ron!" She huffed as she stood up, dusting off her robes, "Use your brain. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm _studying_ in a nice, closed in, quiet area where no one can distract me."

Ron was about to protest, but before he could, a certain someone appeared behind him. "Well, well, well, what's we got here eh?" It said with a cackle, "Two little students…locked in a closet!" He slammed the door behind Ron who had gone inside and locked it.

"PEEVES!" Yelled Ron, kicking the door. "Let. Me. Out." He said through gritted teeth.

Peeves's voice sounded from behind the door and down the hallway, "Not by the hair on my chiny, chin, chin!" There was as loud cackle and then silence.

Ron growled and withdrew his wand, pointing it at the door handle, "_Alohomora_!" He turned the knob, but it didn't unlock. Frustrated, he placed one foot up against the wall and grabbed hold of the handle, twisting and pulling and jostling his body.

"Ron…Ron stop that. No, Ron it's not going to get you anywhere. Oh, for Merlin's sakes!" Hermione strode over to Ron and held him still. "Stop. Peeves must have placed an un-lockable spell on it. Just because he's a ghost doesn't mean he can't do some magic."

He grunted something inarticulate and trudged over, sitting done with a _smack_ on a chair opposite the one Hermione had been using.

"How do we get out then?" He asked turning to look at Hermione, who had her hands on her hips.

"We don't Ron. Not until someone realizes where we are or Peeves decides to let us out. The former is more likely then the latter."

He nodded and put his head in his hands. She walked over and pulled up a chair right next to Ron, placing a hand on his arm. "Well, now that we're stuck here we might as well do some studying."

Ron groaned, "Bloody hell Hermione, is that all you ever do? Study?"

Hermione thought a bit, then bit her lip, not sure whether she should do what she wanted to. She decided she would. "No, I can do…other things too." She said in a low voice that made Ron turn and give her a funny look. She wore a mask of innocence as her finger slowly traced a line down the length of his robed arm. His eyes widened as he stared at her.

"Her-Hermione?" He choked, not believing what she was doing. As her answer, she leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly across his. He froze in a total state of shock. Hermione pulled back from his unresponsiveness and blushed, looking down at the floor.

"S-Sorry." She said, averting her gaze. Ron snapped out of it and looked at her a second. 'This is a once in a life time opportunity, take it.' He thought. He grabbed her around the waist, causing her to yelp in shock, then set her down straddling his lap. He cupped her cheek with one hand, while the other rested lightly on her hip. Her leaned forward and kissed her. She responded immediately as he moved his lips, deepening the kiss.

Hermione felt his tongue lick along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth as he pressed his lips to hers, and his tongue to her tongue. She moaned softly into his mouth and pressed her hands down on his shoulders, pulling him closer.

His hand reached up into her hair, the other curving down to her bottom. She gasped as he released her mouth, bringing his own down to gently lick and suck on her ivory neck. She felt his erection against her and she knew what she wanted. Him. She stood up abruptly causing Ron to make a sound of protest. She shot him a 'be quiet' look then withdrew her wand. She cleared off the table of her things, getting a cocked eyebrow from Ron, then transfigured the table into a large comfy bed, receiving two raised eyebrows and an open mouth from Ron.

She sashayed over to the bed and sat down, beckoning him with one finger. Like a puppet on a string, he eagerly walked over and gently laid Hermione back, slowly climbing in after her, half on top. Their limbs where intertwined and their upper bodies were pressed together. He was kissing her again in an instant, hardly believing that that this was happening.

"Hermione…" He breathed out, wanting to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you want to…you know?"

She giggled. "Yes Ron, I'm sure. I've been waiting five years for this opportunity and I'm not going to let it slip by."

His eyes widened. Five years? Holy shit. He reached down and started unbuttoning her shirt. When he finally had it off he threw it down on the floor. He felt himself grow harder as he looked down at her in a small lacy black bra. He reached behind her and unhooked it, basically ripping it off of her and tossing it down.

He let out a loud groan as he looked down at her perfect (to him) breasts and she smiled. He just stayed there, staring at her. Hermione giggled.

"Ron? Hullo? Earth to Ron!" She said waving her hands in front of his face. He broke out into a wide smile and then things started speeding up. He reached out and massaged her as she moaned and unbuttoned his shirt. He sat up on his knees and took off the shirt, throwing it on top of the growing pile by the bed. Before he could lie back down, Hermione reached up and trailed kisses down his neck and collarbone to his chest. She gave a sucking kiss to his nipple and nibbled it a bit. He moaned and Hermione, encouraged, pushed him back onto the bed, letting his legs come out from under him.

Now on top of him she reached down and undid his jeans, pulling them down over his legs and tossing them aside. She ran her hands up his finely haired legs until she reached the waistband of his boxers, making sure that she didn't touch his hardness. Then she slipped two fingers under the waistband. She hesitated a second and Ron looked down at her.

"Don't do anything you don't want to do," He said, his voice low and husky.

"I won't, don't worry." Her voice firm and determined. She pulled down his boxers and tossed them aside. She gasped at what she saw. He was absolutely perfect in every way. She let out a soft sigh of pleasure and Ron grinned madly. He rocked his hips left to right.

"Not bed, eh?" He said smiling coyly.

"Perfect." She replied, barely audible. She now resumed her kisses from his chest, and stopping at his navel to dip her tongue inside, swirling it. He sighed, and she moved farther down. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she put her mouth around him and sucked. She licked, and kissed and sucked at his erection, causing him to make deep guttural sounds of pleasure. His shoulders tensed up with trying to stay calm, but it was failing badly. She was so damn good at it, and he had no clue how.

When he sensed he was going to go over the edge he took his hands that were gripping the blankets and pulled her head up from him roughly. "Please stop." He whispered. A wicked grin spread over her face at the sight of his face twisted up in reserved pleasure. He smiled wickedly back at her.

"Your turn." He said, as he forced her onto her back and him on top again. He pulled off her pants and knickers and gasped. His eyes trailed the length of her entire body, relishing the sight, "You're so beautiful."

"You are too." She said, smiling shyly.

He cocked and eyebrow at her. "You think I'm…beautiful? Does that mean I'm girly?"

She giggled and playfully slapped his arm. "You _know_ what I mean!"

He laughed and leaned down kissing her neck and collarbone. She moaned over and over again as he licked, sucked and teased her breasts, causing her nipples to harden unmercifully. He moved down, licking her navel as she did to his, the spread open her legs and pulled them up over his shoulders. He leaned his head down and licked her between her legs.

"Oh God! Oh….oh Ron!" She cried as he dipped his tongue inside of her over and over again. She moaned out and he removed his head, replacing his tongue with three fingers.

"RON!" She cried and bucked beneath him. He grinned madly and just before he sent her crashing into orgasm, he removed his fingers, ignoring the sound of protest she made. As he laid back on top of her and brought his face close to hers before slowly sucking the wetness of her off his fingers. She whimpered and he bent down to kiss her. He kissed her with all the passion, love and desire he was feeling, and she responded in like. It was the most amazing kiss either had ever had. When he pulled back and looked and her, she caught the wild gleam in his eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" She said.

"Why, my darling, I'm going to do the one thing I've always wanted to do since the day I saw you at the Yule Ball. I'm going to fuck you into delirium."

She whimpered with want and pulled him closer.

"Wait." He said and reached for his wand in his jeans pocket on the floor. He turned back to her and tapped her stomach, sending a strange warm trickling feeling throughout her body. "Contraceptive Charm." He said in answer to her questioning look. She blushed, knowing that she had forgotten it. He just shook his head and sat the wand back down. He turned to her and positioned his hips above her own, as she spread her legs wide and arched her back.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He whispered to her in a reassuring voice. She nodded and bit her lip, waiting for the pain she knew was coming. He slowly, carefully entered her. She gasped at the pain and he waited for her to adjust. Then he slowly started moving inside of her. She gasped again as the pain subsided a bit to give way for extreme pleasure. Ron was trying his best to keep it slow at first, but he just couldn't do it. He lost himself and started pounding into her again and again. She moaned and breathed out his name as he made more deep sounds of pleasure. As his thrusts quickened all pain left her and she couldn't believe what she was experiencing. He went harder and faster until the both came crashing into mind blowing orgasms. He shouted her name as he released into her, and she shouted back in like.

He just laid there inside of her until his breathing slowed and he rolled of to her side. He pulled her close to him and she snuggled tight, resting her head on his chest. She smiled coyly as she thought about what she'd have to tell him later. She was the one who set an un-lockable charm on the door, and she knew the counter-curse. At least after what they'd just done, he wont be so mad at her. She had to do it, she reasoned, it was her only chance to have him and she knew it. It was then or never.

She laughed silently, then turned to face her sleepy eyed lover, "I love you Ron Weasly."

"Hmm…I love you too, Hermione Granger."

And the two lovers curled up together, holding each other tight, afraid that if they let go, the other would be lost. They fell asleep, both exhausted in the aftermath of their lovemaking, and dreamt of the other.

FINIS.

A/N: (shrugs) like I said, strange little fic. Read&Review, no flames.


End file.
